The Magician (Hyper Light Drifter)
Summary The Magician 'is a drifter, a collector of ancient knowledge and technology. After being inflicted with a mysterious disease, the Magician roams the world in search of a cure. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: The Magician, "The Drifter". Origin: Hyper Light Drifter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Drifter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can deflect projectiles with sword slashes, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation (Dash Shield), Afterimage Creation (Chain Dash), Energy Projection with range weapons, Explosion Manipulation (Roly Poly), Technology Manipulation (Sprite Companion), limited Healing (Healing Packs), Statistics Amplification (Cloaks) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Fought and destroyed The Immortal Cell). Speed: Superhuman '''(Can dodge enemy/boss attacks and projectiles), '''Supersonic with Chain Dash Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Fought and destroyed the Immortal Cell) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Took blows from the Immortal Cell) Stamina: High. Explored the world and defeated many opponents while fighting off an insatiable disease that was slowly killing him. Range: Extended melee range, likely hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Several healing packs, his cloaks, sprite companion *'Sword:' The Drifter's primary weapon, a sword made out of phase-shifted hard light. *'Roly Poly:' A high-power grenade. *'Guns:' The Drifter has a wide variety of guns that he collected over the course of his journey. **'Pistol:' The Drifter's starting weapon, a simple pistol that can fire rapidly. **'Rifle:' A weapon that fires a high-range, powerful piercing sniping bolt. **'Shotgun:' A weapon that fires a burst of energy in a spray, dealing high damage at close range. **'Zaliska:' A high-power pistol taken from the Hanged Man. It fires slowly and has significant recoil, but the projectile is quite large and powerful. **'Diamond Shotgun:' A weapon that fires 4 "shards", which, though they disperse at first, similarly to a shotgun, converge soon after. **'Railgun:' After a brief charge-up time, this gun fires a high-power beam of energy. Intelligence: The Magician is a skilled and knowledgeable fighter with a deep understanding of ancient civilizations and technology. Weaknesses: The Magician is extremely ill to the point where he coughs up blood. Notable Attack/Techniques: Charge Attack: This ability allow the magician to unleash an attack with a wide range. Sword Deflection: '''Nearly any projectile can be reflected. '''Slash Dash: '''The Drifter will perform a dash-through technique in the range between the starting point and the end point of the movement. '''Chain Dash: '''The Drifter can dash multiple time in a quick succession leaving an afterimage of himself when doing this. '''Dash Shield: '''The Drifter can activate unknown technology that generates an energy-type, diamond-shaped shield which dissolves any projectiles at the beginning of a dash. '''Dash Strike: It's a powerful move when impaling any enemy, which knock them back. Throwing Sword: '''Once thrown out, it will continue to fly until it hits something, or until it flies significantly far out. Once it hits something it will return back to the drifter. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shura (Rock Hard Gladiators) Shura's Profile (7-B form was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyper Light Drifter Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Technology Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Video Game Characters